Back from the future
by super girl wolf phantom
Summary: este fic esta basado en un comic del mismo nombre. doodler95 que es la autora de este comic me autorizo continuarlo como fic. Le cambie algunas cosas pero no el titulo. Ahora como el héroe mundial, Danny debe enfrentarse a un reto mayor. Pero esta vez ayudara a una espíritu que esta encargada del destino de la tierra,contara con la ayuda del peor de sus enemigos.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

PROLOGO

3 años despues del desateroide, danny ahora el heroe del mundo. Todos sabian sobre su secreto.

En la escuela ahora es el mas popular incluyendo a su novia sam y a su amigo tucker que ahora era el alcalde de Amity park, el mas joven.

Una noche danny patrullaba con sam y tucker la ciudad si habia un fantasma malvado o alguno de sus viejos enemigos, le resultaba dificil creer que ahora ya no aparecian mucho, si no en diversas ocasiones.

Sam: no hay ningun fantasma, danny.

Danny: lo se, no habido ningun ataque toda esta semana.

Tucker: no creen que es extraño.

Danny: tienes razon, tuck, es muy extraño.

Derrepente a danny se le activo su sentido fantasma, en este momento le agradaba tener un encuentro con algun fantasma. Vio al fantasma pasar serca de el, asi que los tres lo siguieron, este fantasma no habia atacado en ningun momento.

Cuando llego a un callejon, danny, sam y tucker lo estaban acorralando, el fantasma volteo. Los tres no podian creer lo que veian el fantasma era una chica, ella sonrio y desaparecio.

Danny: ¿Pero que fue eso?

Sam: Es mi imaginacion o ella tenia el mismo traje que tu danny.

Tucker: yo tambien lo vi, ¿notaron que sus ojos eran rojos?

Danny: yo igual vi lo del traje y los ojos. ¿Quién sera ella?


	2. Chapter 2 la chica nueva

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

La chica nueva.

En la zona fantasma, en el castillo de reloj. El mismo reloj estaba viendo a danny phantom y lo que sucedia en su mundo, encargandose de que nada cambiara el curso del tiempo y espacio.

¿?: el chico tiene potencial.

Reloj: te dije que es el indicado para la mision que le tienes.

¿?: si, solo hay pequeño detalle, el necesitara mas ayuda de la que se puede imaginar.

Reloj: ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

¿?: la mia y de alguien mas, tu debes saber de quien estoy hablando.

Reloj: entiendo perfectamente a quien te refieres.

¿?: Bien, nos vemos reloj.

El fantasma que habia visitado a reloj,era exactamente la misma que habia visto danny, solo que esta vez tenia otra un vestido de cocktel, color perlado con detalles amarillos, sus zapatos eran de color negro que combinaban con su corona con rubies fantasmas la conocian y le temian, por ser un tanto cruel. Sus ojos eran de color rojo, piel palida y parecia una humana mas que una fantasma.

Una semana despues de ese encuentro tan extraño, Danny se preguntaba quien era esa fantasma y por que no quiso pelear, si era nueva, debia ser mala o buena, sam le decia que no se preocupara tanto, esa fantasma tal vez no tenga malas intenciones.

Sam: vamos, danny. No me digas que sigues pensando en esa fantasma.

Danny: solo tengo en duda de por que no me ataco.

Tucker: debo admitir que era linda, para ser una fantasma, pero ¿de donde habra sacado el traje que es muy similar al tuyo?

Danny: preciento, que ella lo robo del laboratorio de mis padres.

Cuando llegaron al salon de clases,los tres, ya sabian la reaccion de sus compañeros y del señor lancer, que aun no llegaba.

Paulina: HOLA DANNY!

Danny:si, amm hola paulina.

En eso va llegando el señor lancer, sam, tucker y danny tomaron sus lugares correspondientes, al parecer alguien mas venia con el señor lancer. Cuando entro el maestro, le seguia una chica, que era la nueva.

Su vestimenta era gotica, su blusa la indentificaba como gotica, sus falda era violeta con frangas rojos y sus zapatos eran color azul fuerte, su cabello era negro, largo con mechones rojos,tenia un broche de un murcielago y sus ojos color verde.

Sr lancer: Bien chicos, les presento a….¿como decias que te llamabas?

¿?: Khelina Relish.

Sr lancer: ¿y de donde vienes?

Khelina: vengo de California.

Sr lancer: Bien,toma asiento.

Khelina se sento en el lugar que vio disponible, al comenzar la clase,varios alumnos veian curiosos a la nueva, unos les daba un poco de envidia, ya que la chica nueva tenia la atencion de danny.

En el almuerzo, Khelina buscaba un lugar para comer,encontro una mesa solitaria, asi que se sento. Danny vio que su compañera de clase estaba sola, decidio acompañarla, sam lo siguio, al igual que tucker.

Danny: hola, ¿nos podemos sentar contigo?

Khelina: ammm, por supuesto.

Sam: ¿De que escuela, vienes?

Khelina: en realidad, tengo maestros eh estado en una escuela formalmente, siempre me cambio.

Danny: vaya, debe ser dificil.

Khelina: si, es dificil. Pero ¿Por qué ustedes son amables conmigo?

Tucker: queremos ser tus amigos, solo eso.

Khelina: lo siento,en mis otras escuelas, pues no me adaptaba muy bien. Mi familia es….como decirlo….. famosa, multimillonaria, viajamos por todo el mundo.

Sam: genial, entonces deberias estar en el grupito de paulina.

Khelina: ¿eh? Disculpa! Se que en mi familia son famosos por que son actores de Hollywood, pero ellos me aceptan como soy, no voy a ir con esa muñeca de plastico.

Sam: perdona, es que como dijiste que tu familia es multimillonaria pues pense que eras superficial.

Khelina: lo entiendo, tambien lo siento.

Sam: no, yo lo siento.

Khelina: jeje, bueno, Amigas. (estrechandole la mano)

Sam: amigas! Soy sam por cierto.

Danny: yo soy danny fenton y phantom.

Tucker: soy tucker foley, alcalde de la ciudad.

Sam: ¿Por qué tengo la impresión, de que no estas emocionada de conocer a danny phantom, en persona?

Khelina: emocionada? Jajaja, en realidad yo se lo que es la fama,pero es mejor que no se te suba a la cabeza, hace daño.

Danny: ok, ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Casper High? Khelina.

Khelina: dime khel, pues son asuntos familiares, no voy a estar por mucho tiempo aquí. Creo que en unos dias me voy a Rusia o era a Francia.

Derrepente el timbre sono, indicando las siguientes clases. Los 4 chicos se dirijieron a su proxima clase, que era gimnasia.

Danny: bien, khel, ¿Qué clase tienes?

Khelina: tengo gimnasia.

Tucker: igual nosotros, solo que tomaremos un descanso.

Danny: vienes?

Khelina: Claro.

En la clase de gimnasia, no todos eran muy buenos en esa materia,sam ahora ya no era la unica que era muy buena, la chica nueva, destacaba talento.

Sam: wow. Si que eres buena.

Khelina:supongo,que es por que me ejercito.

Al termino de la clase,la mayoria tenia diferentes clases, danny presintio un fantasma, asi que se trasformo esta vez sin preocuparse de que lo vieran. Despues de atrapar al fantasma, que por cierto era el fantasma de las cajas, se fue al salon,vio que su novia sam y la chica nueva conversaban, tambien se dio cuenta que ya habian terminado las clases del dia.

En la salida, khelina se despidio de sus nuevos amigos, aunque en realidad tenia que ir con reloj y pronto, pero tenia que ser cautelosa que nadie ni siquiera danny se diera cuenta que ella era una fantasma.

Khelina: muy bien, aparentar ser una humana listo, ser amiga de danny listo, sigue reclutar a esa ayuda necesaria.


	3. Chapter 3 la señal de peligro

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

Capitulo 3

la señal de peligro

Khelina tomo su forma fantasma, no queria llamar la atencion asi que se volvio invisible y se fue directo a la guarida de reloj, directamente por el portal fenton.

Danny llego a casa, con sam y tucker que traia guardespaldas,unos minutos despues de que su nueva compañera de clases entrara al portal, nadie supo que una chica fantasma habia entrado al portal. Habia sido un largo dia,las entrevistas eran tan aburridas y muy lentas.

Danny: Que bueno que haiga terminado.

Sam: ni que lo dijas, casi nos preguntan sobre nuestro noviazgo.

Danny: si, lo bueno que no conteste nada de eso.

**En la zona fantasma**

Aricia volaba por la zona fantasma, quería llegar a la guarida de reloj lo más pronto posible. Cuando llego reloj la estaba esperando.

Reloj: qué bueno que llegas.

Aricia: ¿Cómo va el trayecto de caos?

Reloj: esta casi cerca, tendrás que darte prisa.

Aricia: primero me llevare el termo.

El termo floto hacia Aricia, luego ella lo transporto a su hogar. Su hogar si situaba en un lugar muy lejano de la zona fantasma, nadie se atrevía acercarse, solo los más valientes podían salir con vida.

Reloj: bien, creo que te encargaras de Danny.

Aricia: por supuesto, hasta este momento el no se dado cuenta que casi soy una fantasma.

**En la habitación de Danny**

Sam: bueno, me tengo que ir, mis padres se enojan si llego tarde.

Tucker: igual yo, con eso de que ahora soy el alcalde.

Danny: nos vemos después.

Danny se despidió de su novia sam, con un beso, después ceno con su hermana y sus padres. Al terminar la cena subió a ducharse (no sean pervertidas chicas) y luego a dormir.

Aricia salió de la zona fantasma por el portal fenton, intento no despertar a Danny, pero al estar cerca de la puerta, Danny la había descubierto.

Danny: oye ¿Quién eres tú?

Aricia: lo siento, no quería despertarte

Danny: espera, ya te había visto antes en alguna parte. Eres…eres la fantasma que perseguí anteriormente.

Aricia: si, soy yo. Escucha tu mundo está en un grave peligro.

Danny: no creo que sea verdad.

Aricia: bien, si no me crees nos vemos en dos días en el parque, en la tarde y te lo diré todo.

Danny: bien, estaré ahí, solo porque no atacaste esta vez.

Aricia: también trae a los demás, esta misión no la podrás hacer solo.

La fantasma desapareció como la primera vez que Danny la vio, Danny aun dudaba si era cierto lo que decía, pero la vería en dos días, se fue a su cuarto, para despertar al día siguiente.

En un lugar lejano, Aricia llego a su hogar, a pesar de que era algo tenebroso, era muy acogedor. El termo que estaba sobre una mesa se estaba abriendo con la fuerza del fantasma que había adentro, Aricia no le dio importancia, necesitaba la ayuda de Danny y de su peor enemigo.

Dan: relooooj! Me las vas apagar!

Dan vio a Aricia leyendo un libro, se dio cuenta que no estaba en la guarida de reloj, estaba en la guarida de una fantasma.

Dan: ¿Quién eres?

Aricia: oh! No me había dado cuenta que por fin saliste de ese termo… disculpa, soy Aricia destiny.

Dan: ¿tú eres la protectora del destino? (curioso)

Aricia: valla, alguien ha escuchado de mi.

Dan: yo creí, que eras más grande.

Aricia: aparento 17, pero en realidad tengo 26.

Dan: entonces, eres casi de mi edad.

Aricia: si, eso.

Aricia tomo su verdadera forma, exactamente una mujer joven de 26 años, muy hermosa, ahora su vestido era un poco más largo que cuando aparentaba 17.

Aricia: conocer al imponente dan phantom que se dejo vencer por su pasado (con sarcasmo evidente).

Dan: ese pequeño mocoso tuvo suerte (con enojo, por recordar como lo vencieron), me las va a pagar.

Aricia: o te confiaste!

Dan: como sea! ¿Para qué me liberaste?

Aricia: necesito tu ayuda aparte que también necesito la ayuda de Danny.

Dan: ¿Qué?! ¿Para qué?

Aricia: yo también tengo enemigos y uno de ellos amenaza la tierra.

Dan: no me importa!

Aricia: Quieres vengarte ¿no?, sin tierra no habrá venganza. Entonces hacemos el trato.

Dan lo medito un poco y después hizo el trato con esta misteriosa fantasma que en realidad es una espíritu.

**Al día siguiente en la escuela**

Sam: espera, ayer en la noche tuviste otro encuentro con esa fantasma.

Danny: si, por fin hablo, ella me dijo que la tierra está en grave peligro, pero no sé si creerle.

Tucker: pero si dices que la viste realmente preocupada.

Danny: si, pero puede ser una trampa o tal vez no y si ella está hablando de él!

Sam: te refieres a Dan phantom, pero la ultima vez lo venciste.

Danny: lo sé, pero me preocupa que haiga escapado.

**En clases.**

Sr lancer: bien chicos, al parecer como la señorita Reli…

Khelina: (respirando por la carrera) disculpe señor lancer, mi primo acaba de llegar y se inscribió apenas.

Khelina arrastro a un chico exactamente de su edad, un poco más alto que ella, pero demasiado atractivo para las chicas. En realidad era Dan disfrazado de humano, lo cual Danny veía sospechoso.

Sr lancer: muy bien, ¿podría decirnos su nombre?

¿?: Mi nombre es Marcos Relish.

La mayoría sabía que khelina era famosa por su familia, pero no muchos conocían a su primo (je, no son primos, ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero), Danny sospechaba del chico nuevo, ya que el vestía de una forma similar cuando dan se disfrazo de él, aun no estaba seguro si era realmente dan.


	4. Chapter 4¿es broma?¿cierto?

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

¿Es broma? ¿Cierto?

**2 dias despues.**

En la escuela Danny buscaba en el almuerzo a khelina y a su primo Marcos, quien todavía no tenía confianza, había escuchado una conversación en una clase, khelina le decía a marcos al oído sobre un viaje.

Los encontró sentados comiendo y conversando tal vez sobre ese viaje, que aun Danny no sabía cuál era, así que se acerco.

Danny: hola, chicos! ¿De qué están hablando?

Khelina (Aricia) y Marcos (Dan) se vieron confundidos ante la pregunta de Danny que sonaba algo extraña.

Khelina: no entiendo.

Danny: es que…. En la clase anterior escuche sobre un viaje y pues quería saber cual era.

Marcos: eso no te importa.

Danny: oye, ¿Qué te pasa?

Khelina: disculpa, a mi primo, es que anoche nuestros padres nos dijeron que iban a salir de viaje y nosotros nos quedaríamos por una semana o dos y pues apenas los vimos anoche y hoy en la mañana se fueron.

Danny: oh discúlpame. No sabía su situación.

Khelina: no te preocupes Danny. No siempre es fácil, ser parte de una familia especial.

Danny: lo sé, yo también estaré fuera de la ciudad, y pues estoy preocupado de que algunos fantasmas aprovechen mi ausencia.

Khelina: ¿enserio? ¿Dónde vas a ir?

Danny: pues tengo que encontrarme con una fantasma en el parque.

Marcos: ¿crees que sea de confianza?

Danny: aun tengo dudas, pero ella no ha atacado.

Marcos: yo que tu, no confiaría en ella, tu enemigo podría estar más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

Marcos parecía saber mas de lo que aparentaba y eso era muy sospechoso, en eso sam, Tucker y jazz aparecieron, antes de que Danny le preguntara a Marcos sobre eso.

Sam: hola Danny.

Danny: hola Sam.

Tucker: oye, amigo listo para encontrarte con esa fantasma.

Danny: aun tengo mis sospechas, pero lo que me preocupa son mis enemigos.

Khelina: Danny, ¿nosotros podríamos ayudarte?

Danny: ¿Qué?! NO, es decir es peligroso, además no tienen experiencia.

Khelina: de eso no te preocupes, los dos somos expertos usando armas de utilería, es casi lo mismo que usar armas de verdad.

Marcos: es cierto, un momento proteger a la ciudad…oh no, no, no. (khelina lo veía con una mirada que asustaba)…está bien yo también protegeré la ciudad.

Danny: (suspiro) está bien, los dejare a cargo de la ciudad.

**En la salida**

Danny y los demás (sam, Tucker y jazz) le dieron instrucciones a los primos que ahora eran parte del equipo phantom, khelina está entusiasmada, marcos no le importaba mucho cosa que le preocupaba a jazz, por el comportamiento del nuevo integrante.

Khelina: adiós, Danny! Cuídense!

Danny: gracias, khel.

Cuando se fueron hacia el parque, khelina agarro de su chaqueta a marcos y lo fue jalando hacia la parte de atrás donde estaba la cancha de futbol americano, para planear el encuentro.

Marcos: oye, cuidado! Es de piel sabes.

Khelina: ya deja de fingir! Ahora al plan.

Marcos: ¿Cuál es el plan? (transformándose en Dan)

Khelina: mmm, yo iré al parque tu me vas a seguir invisible. Nos encontramos con Danny y nos vamos con reloj. (Transformándose en Aricia)

Dan: ¿ir con reloj?!

Aricia: si, ese es el plan, posiblemente Danny no le agrade la idea de que tú estés conmigo.

Dan: a ti sin duda te gusta.

Aricia: (roja) hagamos de cuenta que no escuche eso.

Dan: como quieras.

Aricia se fue volando seguida de dan, llegaron al parque antes que Danny y los demás, esperaron un momento, en la entrada del parque a Danny se le activo su sentido fantasma, así que corrió a donde posiblemente estaba el fantasma, lo demás lo siguieron y se encontraron con que Danny veía a esa fantasma misteriosa.

Aricia: por aquí Danny!

Danny: ¿ya nos estabas esperando?

¿?: Los estábamos esperando.

Danny escucho la voz de quien jamás quería volver a ver en su vida, los demás igual tampoco querían recordar al dueño de la voz, voltearon y vieron a su peor pesadilla (uuuy amo la voz de dan).

Danny: ¿TU?! ¿Cómo escapaste?

Dan: ¿Qué? Crees que estaría atrapado por mucho tiempo en ese termo.

Danny: te vencí una vez, lo puedo hacer de nuevo!

Dan: eso ya lo veremos.

Aricia: ALTO!

Danny: espera….tu! ¿Estás con él?...ahora que lo pienso eres una traidora!

Aricia: (lo agarro de su remera) escucha, Danny! Yo fui quien libero a dan, pero es porque también necesito su ayuda,…..por cierto yo soy la espíritu del destino, así que cuidadito si de nuevo me dices traidora, porque te ira muy mal.

Sam: yo eh escuchado de ti, eres quien protege el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Se por un libro que eres una espíritu muy poderosa, que nadie te ha podido vencer, ni siquiera el caballero del terror o pariah dark.

Aricia: bueno, hasta que alguien me conoce del todo bien,…..sam manson ¿cierto?

Sam: ¿sabes mi nombre?

Aricia: te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

Danny: ¿es broma? ¿Cierto?... Es decir Dan no es de gran ayuda, además ¿porque lo liberaste? si sabes muy bien que él es un psicópata.

Aricia: le estoy dando una segunda oportunidad…..como reloj te la dio.

Danny: así, que reloj está metido en esto y….¿Que pasa con los observadores? Te podrían castigar por haberlo liberado.

Aricia:¿los observadores? ¿Castigarme? Jajaja, si claro,…..castigar a su jefa. Wow eso no será posible.

Danny: entonces no habrá de otra ¿verdad?

Aricia negó, luego formo un portal casi igual que el que hizo dan, cuando arrogo a Danny a la zona fantasma de su línea de tiempo.

Aricia: bien, entremos, reloj nos está esperando.

Danny entro seguido por sam, Tucker y jazz, luego entraron Aricia y dan. Al llegar del otro lado del portal, reloj los estaba esperando viendo los portales del tiempo. Danny se acerco a él, para preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Aricia.

Reloj: por supuesto, que estoy de acuerdo, no me puedo negar a la petición de una vieja amiga mía.

Danny: pero todavía no estoy muy de acuerdo que el este en esta misión.

Reloj: se que estas confundido Danny, pero Aricia sabe lo que hace, ella es mas sabía que yo y eso que se ve que es de tu edad.

Aricia: ¿reloj, están listos los portales que te pedí?

Reloj: están listos, aunque pueda que tengan un pequeño efecto secundario, por la llegada de caos.

Tucker: ¿Quién es caos?

Aricia: es el que literalmente causo la primera y segunda guerra mundial. Lo pude detener, pero se libero de su prisión y ahora busca las armas que lo encerraron para destruirlas.

Danny: ahora, entiendo porque me pediste mi ayuda.

Aricia: entonces, ¿si me van ayudar?

Danny: por supuesto.

Tucker: salvar la tierra!

Sam: lo que sea por una espíritu de leyenda!

Jazz: te apoyamos!


End file.
